yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sera (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Sera is newly added Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Sera, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions film. She initially appeared in-game as her VR Prana form, labeled Unknown Duelist. She is exclusive to the special event Transcend Game Part 2, only being able to be unlocked during the event. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-Sera.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-Sera.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-Sera.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-Sera.png | Defeat Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Sera reach a certain Level. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Bakura *When starting a Duel against Yami Bakura, Sera announces "You're the evil presence inside the Millenium Ring!" **When she wins the Duel, she says "Fear can only lead to hate." followed by "So that is why I am not afraid of you." **When she loses the Duel, she says "Such power... I failed, Master Shin." ;Seto Kaiba (DSOD) *When starting a Duel against Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Sera announces "What you are doing is dangerous." followed by "I cannot warn you enough, Kaiba." or "Kaiba, I can't let your wishes come true." **When she wins the Duel, she says "You'll never become the Pharaoh." or "Seto Kaiba, you cannot always get what you want." **When she loses the Duel, she says "I tried to stop you from making a grave mistake." ;Aigami *When starting a Duel against Aigami, Sera announces "Diva! You must let go of your revenge." **When she wins the Duel, she says "You're blinded by hate brother!" followed by "If you don't stop, it will destroy you!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Sera Summons "Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel", a cut-in frame of Sera's face briefly appears, and she announces "Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel!" **Most of the time when Sera declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel attacks!" followed by "Boost Knuckle!" **When Sera activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Sera activates "Cubic Mandala", she announces "I activate the Continuous Trap, Cubic Mandala!" followed by "Your monsters may revive, but they're neutralized!" *When Sera activates "Cubic Wave", she announces "I activate the Spell Card, Cubic Wave!" **When activating the effect of that card, she announces "I banish Cubic Wave and Cubic monsters from the Graveyard!" followed by "For each Cubic I banish, your monster is neutralized!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Sera Summons "Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast", she announces "I Special Summon Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast!" **Most of the time when Sera declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast attacks!" **When Sera activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast's effect!" *When Sera Summons "Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth", she announces "I Special Summon Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth!" **Most of the time when Sera declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Attack! Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth!" **When Sera activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth's effect activates!" *When Sera Summons "Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord", she announces "I Special Summon Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord!" **Most of the time when Sera declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack! Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord!" **When Sera activates the first effect of that monster, she announces "Due to Crimson Nova's effect, it can attack again!" **When Sera activates the second effect of that monster, she announces "Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord's effect deals 3000 damage to all players!" *When Sera Summons "Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord", she announces "Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord!" **Most of the time when Sera declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Crimson Nova Trinity attacks!" **When Sera activates the first effect of that monster, she announces "By destroying a monster, Trinity can attack again!" **When Sera activates the second effect of that monster, she announces "Crimson Nova Trinity's effect activates!" *When Sera Summons "Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast", she announces "I Special Summon Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast!" **Most of the time when Sera declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast! Attack!" **When Sera activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast's effect activates!" *When Sera Summons "Geira Guile the Cubic King", she announces "I Special Summon Geira Guile the Cubic King!" **Most of the time when Sera declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Geira Guile the Cubic King!" **When Sera activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Geira Guile the Cubic King's effect activates!" *When Sera Summons "Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor", she announces "I Special Summon Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor!" **Most of the time when Sera declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor! Attack!" **When Sera activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor's effect activates!" *When Sera Summons "Vijam the Cubic Seed", she announces "Vijam the Cubic Seed !" **Most of the time when Sera declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack! Vijam the Cubic Seed!" **When Sera activates the first effect of that monster, she announces "Vijam has escaped to a dimension that you cannot attack, and renders your monster's effects and offense useless!" **When Sera activates the second effect of that monster, she announces "Vijam leaves this dimension and neutralizes your monster!" followed by "Vijam returns to our dimension!" *When Sera Summons "Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King", she announces "I Special Summon Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King!" **Most of the time when Sera declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King! Attack!" **When Sera activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Sera activates "Cubic Ascension", she announces "I activate my Trap Card! Cubic Ascension!" **When activating the effect of that card, she announces "I banish Cubic Ascension from the Graveyard to activate it!" *When Sera activates "Cubic Dharma", she announces "I activate the Continuous Spell! Cubic Dharma!" **When activating the effect of that card, she announces "Cubic Dharma's effect activates! I banish Cubic Dharma from the Graveyard to use its effect!" *When Sera activates "Cubic Defense", she announces "I activate my Counter-Trap! Cubic Defense!" **When activating the effect of that card, she announces "Cubic Defense's effect activates!" *When Sera activates "Cubic Karma", she announces "I activate the Continuous Spell! Cubic Karma!" **When activating the effect of that card, she announces "Cubic Karma's effect activates! I banish Cubic Karma from the Graveyard to use its effect!" *When Sera activates "Cubic Omen", she announces "I activate my Trap Card! Cubic Omen!" followed by "For every Cubic monster I have, your monster is neutralized!" **When activating the effect of that card, she announces "I activate Cubic Omen by banishing it from the Graveyard!" *When Sera activates "Cubic Rebirth", she announces "I activate Cubic Rebirth to neutralize your monster and Special Summon a Cubic monster from my hand!" *When Sera activates "Unification of the Cubic Lords", she announces "I activate my Trap Card! Unification of the Cubic Lords!" **When activating the effect of that card, she announces "I banish Unification of the Cubic Lords to activate it!" Trivia *Sera's overall dialogue is copied from Prana. *Ishizu Ishtar, Tristan Taylor, Sera, Scud, Prana, Blair Flannigan, and Carly Carmine, are the only Legendary Duelists who do not have a cutscene for when they Summon their ace monster(s). Although it should be noted that none of them possessed an ace monster with which to begin. *Sera, Scud, and Prana are the only characters do not have cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yugi Muto, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *There are some Legendary Duelists who are alternate counterparts to each other: **Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba (DSOD) **Mokuba Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) **Joey Wheeler and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana **Jaden Yuki and Jaden/Yubel **Carly Carmine and Dark Signer Carly Carmine Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters